


Anticipation

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Confident Louis, Doggy Style, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Sex, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Rich Harry Styles, Rimming, Safewords, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Louis Tomlinson, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, once the smut starts at least, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis' a stripper. Harry's the new club owner. Louis decides he wants to get in his new boss' pants fairly quickly, but it might take more work than he thought to do that.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write in first person, but I was asked to try out third, so here you go! I actually enjoyed writing in this perspective a lot more than I expected, so I'll probably use it more often.

As Britney Spears’ I’m a Slave 4 U plays through the speakers, a tiny male stripper by the name of Louis dances on the stage. He’s been at the club for a long time, but hardly ever shows interest in the crowd. It’s part of his appeal. The men love to vie for his attention, get off on the idea that they’ll be the one to do what’s never been done.

But tonight, the young man has his striking blue eyes set on someone. The only man in the building who isn’t paying attention.

This beautiful stranger sits at the bar, either unaware of the eyes on him or not caring at all. His friend turns to him and whispers something to him. Finally, he turns to the stage. He seems uninterested in Louis, though, not even batting an eye at him. Not even when the sought after dancer mouths the sexual words directly at him, fluttering his lashes.

He turns away, starting to scroll through his phone.

Louis plays unaffected, finishing up the dance. When he leaves the stage, it’s more hurried than usual and a lot less calm.

“Louis! You looked great tonight!” A bleach-blonde girl, one of his fellow strippers, rushes up to him.

“Thanks, Bebe. You up next?” She nods. She’s dressed in a Gucci fishnet top and bottoms that match. The outfit could barely count as underwear, but both are so used to the outfits that they’re able to speak casually. Louis, or Tommo, is dressed in a similar outfit. His is made of leather straps decorated in Louis Vuitton symbols as most of his outfits are.

Both of them are wearing women’s clothing as that’s what the club supplies. Louis is the only male stripper, hired on a whim. He’s got curves like a woman and an effeminate attitude that allows him to appeal to straight and gay men alike.

“Good luck!” He bounds away as Bebe gets called on stage.

Once he gets to his dressing room, he collapses into his chair, tired. He doesn’t dislike his coworkers, but they’re not the same as his real friends. It’s all fake niceties here, along with bonding over bad experiences. Bebe’s his only real friend here, and that’s because they’ve known each other since before he started working here.

Louis curls into a ball in his chair, holding his knees to his chest. That man from earlier was quite attractive. He hasn’t felt that way for a while. Normally, the men here are kind of gross and completely unappealing.

But that man was different. He was tall, muscular, well dressed, and just plain hot.

Little does he know, he’s about to have much more reason to interact with this mystery man.

\-----

Harry sits with his coworker, still on his phone when Liam taps his shoulder. He looks up harshly, never one to enjoy being interrupted.

“What?”

“Well, what did you think? I think it’d be a really great place for you to take and revamp.”

Harry’s job is generally to take businesses that are on the edge of success and failure and pushing them towards success. He started off with just his own company, but by the age of 23 was able to sell it for millions. Then, he started another one that earned him even more. Then he decided to do the same for other companies, which turned into helping smaller businesses stay on their feet as well. That brings him to the point he’s at now.

“I’m not sure. This place doesn't strike me as something I would normally work on.”

Liam sighs. “The owner actually thought you might say that. So he already made the offer to let you have complete control during the remodel. He sounded like he might even consider selling to you if you offered the right amount.”

“Why would I want to own a shit hole like this?” Harry deadpans.

“I understand why you feel that way now, but I really see some opportunity here. I think it’s gonna be a good way to make some side money.”

“Do I really need side money?”

“Well, no, not exactly. But the people who work here are almost all only working here, so they need the job. If this place goes under…”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

“Really?!” Liam asks, incredulous.

“Yeah. I’ll buy the place. But I’m selling it once I'm done. I don't need more work on my plate than I already have.”

\-----

Louis gets home around four in the morning, having given a few lap dances and one last stage dance before leaving. He collapses onto his bed, exhausted. He kicks his shoes off and slips out of his sweatpants before allowing himself to fall asleep.

When he wakes, it’s late in the morning. The sun is already fully up and the day has begun. He doesn’t have anything to do for the day, so there’s no reason for him to rush.

He walks into his kitchen in his panties and a t-shirt. He starts making toast, standing there blankly when his roommate comes out.

“Hey, dude. You strippin’ tonight?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. Don’t wanna, but I’m scheduled for the next few days. Gotta get paid somehow!”

“Yeah. How much do you even make?”

“Niall, you know I don’t like talking about it.”

“Yeah. I know. But if you’re not making a lot, maybe you wanna find another job.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, will you? I like dancing. It’s fun. Besides, it’s none of your business what I do.”

“I know, Lou. I just worry about you. I want you to be happy and able to afford things. Not one or the other.”

Once more, Louis rolls his eyes. “I am happy. And I make plenty of money, business has just been slow lately. It’s like the customers are getting poorer and poorer.”

The toast pops up and Louis pulls it out. He starts spreading butter and then shoves the food in his mouth. He sits with Niall on the couch and kicks his feet up on the coffee table.

Niall throws his arm around Louis, letting him relax into him. “Niall?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“If I started doing one on ones, would you be okay with that?”

“I- Why would it matter? It’s your decision.”

“But you wouldn’t judge me?”

“Of course not. It’s your body. If you wanna give guys blow jobs or whatever, that’s your choice. But if anyone does something to you without your permission, I’ll murder them. Got it?”

Louis nods, staring off into the distance. He can’t stop thinking about the man from last night and decides to mention it to Niall. “Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Uh… Lou, you know I love you, but I think of you like a brother. I-”

“Oh, God! No, Niall.” Louis laughs out, pulling away from Niall a little. “While I was dancing last night, there was this guy in the crowd. He was super attractive and I really liked him, but he barely acknowledged my existence. He acted like I didn’t exist.”

“Oh, few. I got worried for a minute. You’re plenty attractive, Lou. I’m sure if I weren’t straight I’d be into you. If this guy can’t see that you’re so perfect, he’s either super straight, taken, or just a plain idiot with no taste.”

Louis chuckles a little, rolling his eyes a bit. “Honestly, most of the people at the club could be described as that. But I guess you’re right. It’s not like I’ll ever see this guy again, so why should it matter if he wants me or not?”

Niall nods. “Exactly. So relax. One guy not being into you isn’t the end of the world.”

Louis hums, turning his head and kissing Niall’s cheek. They cuddle like that for a little while longer before Niall excuses himself. He has to get ready for work. He’s a cook at a chain restaurant downtown.

“Love you, Lou. I’ll see you later? Or will you be at work by the time I get home?”

“You get home at five tonight, right? I’ll probably be at work at that point, I have to do some practice.” The two hug before Niall leaves.

\-----

When Louis gets to work, the beautiful man is there again. Which doesn't make sense, only workers are allowed in before nine. The hours are nine to four-thirty. He walks hurriedly over to Bebe, who is on the pole already dancing.

When he gets over to her, she stops, getting down to greet him. “Hey! Do you wanna warm up together? I already started, but I don’t mind restarting.”

“Yeah, sure.” He leans down, lowering his voice for only her to hear. “What’s the guy at the bar doing here?”

“I don’t know.” She speaks at full volume before turning to the man and yelling so he’ll hear. “Hey, you! Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

The stoic stranger stands and walks over to the duo. Louis shuffles and blushes, avoiding eye contact. Bebe stands her ground, smiling widely. “I’m Mr. Styles. I’ll be your boss for a while. I’m in the process of taking over right now, so I’ll be around quite a lot until I'm ready to sell.”

“Oh, cool! Well, I’m Bebe and this is Tommo. We’ve been here a while, so if you have any questions about how the place usually runs, we can answer you.”

“I’m sure I won’t need that. I’m here to make this place better, not keep it the same.” Every word out of his mouth is matter of fact and devoid of any emotion. Louis’ nearly drooling. No man has ever been so uninterested in him.

“Oh. Okay. You’re not gonna be firing any of us, are you?” Bebe’s confident demeanor breaks slightly.

“Not if you’re able to make me money.” With that, he walks away.

Louis bites his lip and turns to Bebe, his eyes dark. Her worried face turns into a smirk after seeing the look on her friend’s face.

“You like him!” Luckily for Louis, she chooses to lower her voice this time.

He frowns and shakes his head, looking off to the side. “No. And it doesn’t even matter if I do, so leave it alone. Let’s warm up so we don’t hurt ourselves tonight.”

\-----

“Tommo, please come here for a minute!” Louis' just finished his final dance for the night when Mr. Styles calls him. He’s wearing a bathing suit-like outfit that shows off his ass. It zips up the front, allowing him to show off a little during the dance.

He listens to his boss’ command and enters the office Harry’s taken as his own. He forces a bubbly exterior on, not wanting to be so subservient as before. The door closes and he bounds into the room. He sits down in the chair across from Harry.

“I want to know who you consider the best asset here and who the worst is,” Harry deadpans.

“Why would I answer that? What is this, America’s Next Top Model?” Louis chuckles.

“I’m asking everyone this. I want to know how everyone feels so I know who should work when and who shouldn’t work at all.”

“Well… Other than myself, the best asset here is Bebe. She’s good at stripping and easy to work with. I think the worst has to be Sugar. She’s bitchy and not even that good at the job.”

Harry squints at Louis. “You know, you’re the first to answer honestly. Everyone else has answered with some bullshit about how they can’t answer that.”

“Yeah, well, those girls will say anything if they think it’ll save their asses. Plus, they’re probably attracted to you and want you to be interested in them.”

“And you don’t feel the same?” Louis blushes while Harry slips an almost smile.

“It’s not really any of your business. But if you must know, then, yes, I do find you attractive. But I’m not overly obsessed with the idea of you feeling the same.” Louis relaxes back in the chair, pulling his legs up and throwing them over the arm of the chair.

Harry doesn’t say anything more, letting Louis sit there while he starts filing paperwork. Louis pulls his phone out and starts scrolling through, checking his notifications and ending up on Twitter.

“Tommo?” He turns to Harry, turning his phone off.

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you have anything else you needed?”

Louis sits for a minute, putting his finger on his lip. “Hmm." He cocks his head. "No.”

“Okay, well-”

“Actually, I do! I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me. I wanted to talk about starting to do one on ones.”

“Okay. How many do you want to do a week?”

“Well, how much do I make per session?”

Harry sits up straight, turning away from the files and towards Louis. “That’s up to you. The new costs I’ve worked out for each room go as follows: $50 per hour for nice rooms, $25 an hour for the worse ones. That cost gets split between you and I. Once inside that room, you choose what you’ll do for what price. The only thing you can’t do is have sex. You can give blow jobs, handjobs, rim them, finger them, or let them do that to you. You will be given a necklace that has a secret button to call for help. Any questions?”

“No.”

“Okay. So when would you like to start?” Harry can't help but think that maybe he should talk to the other strippers about whether or not they'd like to start one on ones as well.

“I guess I’ll do two a week to start. And I’ll start next week. Is that alright? I’d be able to do it either Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. I guess I’ll start with Thursday?” Harry nods, turning back to his paperwork.

When Louis makes no move to leave, Harry looks back up at him. “Is that all?”

Louis shrugs, not moving.

Harry’s jaw clenches. “Tommo-”

“Louis. Please stop calling me by my stage name.”

“Okay, Louis. Don’t you have anywhere else you need to be?”

“No. I’m here until I wanna go. I’ve gotta walk home, anyway, so I’d like to stay here as long as I can. My legs kinda hurt. As long as you don’t mind, of course?” He flutters his eyes and pouts a little, gaining no response from Harry. 

“Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“Nah. Just gonna sit for a bit. I’ll leave when my legs stop hurting as bad.”

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis turns his phone back on, deciding to turn it off and close his eyes when he gets bored.

“Mr. Styles?”

“What?” He’s curt, almost angry in his tone.

“What’s your first name?” Louis seems unaffected by the agitation coming off in waves from Harry. It’s almost soothing to Harry, the way that he doesn’t give him the response he’s used to.

“That’s none of your business. Please, if you’re going to be in here, be quiet.”

“Hmm… I could do that or-” Harry grunts and Louis stops talking. “Sorry, sir.”

“Thank you.” Louis sits up in the chair, shifting his eyes over the room and avoiding eye contact. Harry resumes his paperwork, finishing the final piece within a few minutes.

He stands up, filing away the papers and flitting his eyes over to Louis every few seconds. Louis sits, not noticing his gaze due to the fact that he’s still staring at the ground.

“Louis?” He finally looks up, finding Harry gazing at him with concern.

“Yes, sir?”

Harry sighs. “Would you like a ride home?”

“You don’t mind?” Harry stands still, staring at Louis. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay. Come on, I’m leaving now.” He hands Louis his phone, unlocked, and opened to Google Maps. “Enter your address.”

\-----

Three weeks later, Louis goes in on his day off. Normally, he would never even consider doing that, but Bebe convinced him. She wants to hang out after, so he’s there until she’s done.

Louis’ dressed in overly tight skinny jeans and a loose graphic tee. Though he’s not dressed in his usual outfits for the club, people’s eyes still cling to him. 

He decides to order himself something to drink, shuffling up to the bar. He has to work past some people he’s sure he’s danced in the lap of before, making him a little uncomfortable.

“Why don’t I pay for that, hon? No one as pretty as you should be buying their own drinks.” Then another creeper steps up.

“No, let me pay. You want something nice, right? I can afford anything you want, no need to worry about the cost.” Louis rolls his eyes at the idea that he’d worry about something so stupid.

“There’s no need. James, get Louis whatever he wants. Put it on my tab.” Harry stands behind Louis, dressed a lot more casual than usual. Every other time they’ve crossed paths, he’s worn suits and the like. But now he’s dressed in a long sleeve button up and work pants. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up, revealing tattoos.

“Mr. Styles, I can pay for it myself. You really don’t have to-” Harry slits his eyes at Louis and he stops talking. Louis gives the bartender his order while Harry stays standing behind him. Once he receives it, he turns to walk away from the bar. “Thank you, mister.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like to sit with me in my office?”

“Uh, sure.” Louis follows the man back to his room, finding himself settled in the same chair as last time.

“So, why are you here tonight, Louis?”

“My friend wants to hang out, so we’re leaving together after this.”

Harry hums and Louis starts sipping at his drink. “Why do you work here?”

“Because I want to? Why do you care?”

“I’m trying to make conversation.”

“Why?”

Harry sits for a moment or two, contemplating what he should say. “If I don’t, you will.”

“You can ask me any question you’d like, but you have to answer one of mine for every answer I give.”

“Fine. Answer why you work here, then, the real answer this time.”

“Just because it’s not the full answer doesn’t mean it’s not a real answer. But fine. I work here because I thought it’d help pay the bills through college. Then I flunked out and decided to work full time here. What’s your first name?”

He laughs, revealing a set of dimples that Louis loves. “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t looked it up yet. It’s Harry.”

Louis pulls out his phone, placing his drink between his legs. He types in the name, causing Harry to chuckle again. It’s a delightful sound that makes Louis’ heart skip a beat. “You’re a millionaire… A bachelor… People think you might be gay… Jesus Christ, who are you, Batman?”

“Haha, no. Alright, I get to ask another question. How do you feel about the way the men here look at you?”

“Oh, so we’re asking those types of questions,” Louis laughs out. “I don’t mind it. I used to, but now I'm able to ignore it. Not really, but I like to think about how these straight men want a piece of me even though I’m male. I like putting a positive spin on it like that. My next question for you is: are the gay rumors true?”

“No.” Louis’ smile drops for a second but he’s quick to maintain the guise. “I mean, kind of. I’m bi. I like men and women. I do prefer the male body, but I’ve slept with my fair share of women as well. Are you gay?”

Louis bursts out laughing, a little too hard. He takes a sip of his drink before responding. “Fuck, Harry. That’s a good one. Can you imagine if I were straight? I’m a stripper at an entirely female club. I'm the only male here! God, that’s a good one.”

“So you are?”

Louis nods, smile completely filling his face. “Yes. I’ve never even thought about girls as anything but friends. But men…” He licks his lips.

Harry hums and gives a curt nod of his head. He stands at his desk, hands holding the edges of it and legs tilted out.

“What do you do to have fun?”

“You sound so sure I have fun.” Louis laughs a little and Harry gives a small smile and stares at the ground. “I like to hang out with my friends and stuff like that. I play guitar, too. What do you do for fun?”

“I, uh…” He pauses, having to think. He takes the opportunity to take a small sip of his drink, holding onto the final drops. “I like to hang out with my friends, too. And I like to dance. I think my favorite thing to do, though, is have sex. I haven’t done it in a few weeks, but I love it. Uh, getting fucked up against a wall, or into a bed, or-”

“Louis.” The blue-eyed mischief maker smirks. “Stop.”

“What kind of sex are you into?” He drops the final sip of alcohol into his mouth, swallowing dramatically. He places the cup on the ground once it's empty.

“And... that’s where this little get to know you stops. I’m your boss. That’s an incredibly invasive question.”

“Harry, you’ve got to get used to that. That’s how people talk to each other around here.”

Harry pushes off of his desk, pulling Louis up onto his feet. “Well that’s not how you talk to me. You listen when I tell you something. Understood?”

Louis whimpers and bows his head.

“Look at me when I’m speaking.” He looks up. “Understood?”

Louis nods, staring up into the enchanting green eyes.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, understood.”

“Good boy.”

\-----

Louis has his first one on one soon and he’s starting to worry. He’s been with a lot of people, but he’s never given anyone sexual gratification for money first hand. Yeah, he gets tossed money while people mentally wank at him, but, again, it’s not first hand. This is new to him.

“Tommo!” Harry calls out. Louis walks over and Harry leads him to a room in the back. “I’ve set you up with a higher payer, so don’t be afraid to charge a bit higher. If anything wrong or bad happens, you know what to do. Please be careful and safe. Good luck.”

He taps Louis on the shoulder and walks away.

Louis enters the room and finds a middle-aged man sat there, playing with his hands and shifting back and forth. He puts himself together when he notices Louis.

Louis puts himself into his work mode, turning his sexuality all the way up. “Hello, sir.” He’s practically purring, tapping his fingers up the man’s chest. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you, too.”

“What are you looking for me to do today?” He holds onto the man’s tie and pulls it up, forcing the man’s gaze onto him.

“I, well, I want you to give me a blow job?”

Louis softens slightly, realizing just how out of his zone this man is. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

He slowly blinks, giving an embarrassed head shake.

“Would you rather have one of the girls? Because we can arrange that, I really don’t mind.”

“No, no, I requested you, Tommo. I just- I’ve never given in to the fact that I like men before.”

“Okay. I’ll make this as good as I can for you, then. Let’s start by getting your pants off enough for me.”

“Um, how much will this cost?”

“Well, it’s 50 for the room, 75 for the blowie, and then there’s the tip. So around 160, depending on your tip.”

The man nods, unbuckling his belt. “Do I pay upfront?”

“No, you pay after so you can choose your tip. But don’t even think about leaving without paying, we have security everywhere and cameras. You’ll never be allowed back in.” It’s not fully true, but the man buys it.

“Okay. I’m ready, then.”

Louis shimmies the man’s pants halfway down his thighs and pulls his penis out. It’s already half-hard, so he only has to run his hand up it once to bring it to full hardness.

He bobs up and down feeling almost bored as he stares up at the man’s guilt-ridden face. He has one hand at the base and is working his mouth over the rest of his cock. It’s tall and skinny, like one of those jumbo pencils only shorter. Louis finds himself completely uninterested in the blow job, working mechanically as he fondles the man’s balls. This sends the stranger over the edge, cumming down Louis’ throat. It tastes horrible, but Louis swallows, hoping he’ll get a better tip if he does.

The man ends up giving him $175, so it kinda works out. It’s a good tip. Not necessarily worth letting the disgusting slime go in his mouth, but it could be worse.

“How’d it go?” It’s 4:30 and Louis and Harry are the only ones left. After the man, Louis had a few dances left and decided to hang around until closing.

“It was okay. Kinda plain. He wanted a blow job, I did that. That was it.”

“Here’s your cut from it.” Harry gives him the 150 he’s owed and Louis smiles.

“Thanks.”

“Um… Do you think you’ll be doing that again?”

“Yeah, I need the money.”

“If you need extra money, there are always other ways, you know.” There’s no hint of a double meaning, but that just confuses Louis. It doesn’t sound at all like he’s trying to hint at something and that’s not something Louis knows how to deal with.

“What do you mean?”

Harry just waves him off, walking away.

“Weird.” He walks away as well, getting stopped once again as he’s about to leave.

“Hey, Louis?”

“Yeah?”

Harry hesitates for a second, shifting on his feet. “Do you think you’ll ever choose a different job?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I really have that option. I don’t have a degree or enough money to get it and I don’t want to. Why?”

“Just wondering. Um… Don’t take what I’m about to say poorly, please. I mean well, okay?” Louis cocks his hips and takes a few steps closer to him, nodding. “If you’re ever struggling, financially or otherwise, let me know. I can help you out.”

Louis slowly approaches Harry, taking in everything about him. He has to be sure he’s not joking or anything like that. “Really?”

He nods. “I have more money than I’ll ever have a reason to use. I don’t offer many people this, but I’d love to help you if I can.”

Louis pulls the man into a hug, feeling overwhelmed. “Thank you.”

He knows he’s not going to ask Harry for help, but it’s nice to know that he could. It’s the thought that counts, as they say.

Harry stands unresponsive to the hug for a second or so before he taps Louis’ back. “Of course.”

\-----

“Liam, I told you already, I’m working on it!” Harry is on the phone, sitting in his office with the door slightly open. Harry notices one of the strippers standing there, waiting for him to be done. He pays her no attention, continuing his argument despite the audience. “Of course, I know that, but- Will you listen to me?”

He starts pacing the room, rolling his sleeves up and sighing.

“I already told you, Li! I’ve got it under control. If you’re so worried about it, why don’t you check it out yourself?” He pauses for a moment. “Yes, I know we’re financially in this together. But I’m the one who's physically in this, so until you show up, shut the fuck up. If you don’t want to fund it anymore, I can fund it myself. I am the millionaire here.”

Bebe chooses then to knock. Harry spins on his heel and glares at the intrusion. She smiles cockily, walking in and sitting in the chair. The chair Harry’s labeled as Louis’ in his head.

“I’ve got to go, Liam.” He hangs up the phone and turns to the girl. She leans back and tries feigning the attitude Louis slips into so naturally. “What do you want?”

“I wanna start doing one on ones.” She pops a bubble in a piece of gum Harry didn’t know she had. “Heard it’s good for some extra cash.”

“Okay. When would you like to start?”

“I don’t know. Like, maybe next time I work? So Friday night.”

“Okay.” She sits for a few seconds, as if she’s waiting for something. “Barbie, why are you still here?”

“Uh-” She blanks for a second. “I just- I thought-”

“Thought what? Betty, please leave. I don’t feel like dealing with you. Right now or ever.”

“It’s Bebe,” she whispers, standing up and leaving.

Harry collapses into his chair and pushes his hands into his hair, dropping his head back.

After an undetermined amount of time, someone raps their knuckles against the doorframe, but Harry can’t be bothered to look up. He waves them away, not opening his eyes.

“You know, you really shouldn’t be so mean to people. Arguing with someone over the phone and then making Bebe cry? There’s no need for that attitude, Haz.” Harry allows himself to melt a little when he hears Louis’ melodic voice.

“Lou… Please don’t berate me right now.”

He’s shocked when he feels a weight in his lap. Louis’ sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, holding him there. “What’s wrong?”

The tiny male rests his head against his chest and Harry completely relaxes. “Liam wants me to rush fixing this place up. But that’s not really the issue. We have some disagreements about what we want fixed, so it really comes down to that. It’s fine though.”

Louis takes an extreme risk then. He kisses Harry’s cheek. Harry sighs, wrapping an arm around his waist. “It’s not fine if it makes you this upset.”

“Lou, I’m always this upset.”

“You’ve never snapped at me like you snapped at Bebe.”

“I don’t like Becky like I like you.”

“Her name’s Bebe.”

“Whatever.”

“Why do you like me more than her?”

“I don’t know, Louis. I wish I knew.”

“I like you, too, just so you know.”

The two stay like that for a while, not wanting to separate even when the club is empty and should be closed. It’s four in the morning, but Louis doesn’t want to get home to bed. He wants to stay with Harry.

\-----

When Louis was 16, he started a relationship with a much older man. He was probably mid-20s when they dated. It was a six-month relationship, which seemed like forever to the then innocent Louis. He thought it was the real deal, that it would last forever.

But that was a load of bullshit. On their six month anniversary, Louis decided to surprise him with a dinner, showing up to his house and entering with no problem. The door was unlocked.

So he got into the house and found women’s underwear on the ground. He didn’t second guess it because that’s what he wears.

Then he started hearing moans. Loud ones. As he got closer, he realized it was his boyfriend and some other girl. So he did what anyone would do in his situation. He barged into the room.

While he was yelling at the man, the girl got mad, too. She was pissed. Not only was he cheating, he was cheating on a young, impressionable boy. An underage one. (Not that she knew that yet.)

She drove Louis home since he had walked and they ended up hitting it off. Ever since then, she and him met every Tuesday at the same cafe at the same time to hang out. It became a ritual very quickly. At this point, it's not weekly, but they try to get together any Tuesday they can.

She took him under her wing when he started college. She ended up being the reason he started stripping. She’s two years older than him and had started when she was eighteen, so he did, too. She still helps him cover when talking to his parents.

“Lou, why don’t you just ask him out?” Bebe asks. They’re at their usual spot. Starbucks on a Tuesday.

“Because, B, he’s our boss. I can’t ask my boss out. Plus, he strikes me as the type of guy that does the asking, never the other way around.”

“Hmm… So how can we get him to ask you out?”

“You don’t give up, huh?”

She chuckles. “You should already know that. What if we set you up with someone else and make him jealous? Or you could act uninterested in him and get his attention that way. Or-”

“Bebe, this isn’t a romance novel. This is real life. I’m just gonna let the cards fall where they want and go from there. Besides, he already told me that he likes me.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. But I don’t think he meant it romantically. It was a heat of the moment thing for him, I think. I went in to talk to him after you told me what happened and sat on his lap. We talked about it a little and he told me he liked me.”

“You sat in his lap?”

“Um, yeah. I saw him sitting there and he seemed really frustrated. So I sat on his lap and held him.”

“Mr. Styles lost his mind when I touched him. He’s really anti-physicality.”

“Huh. Weird. He’s never acted like that with me.”

\-----

Louis decides to take another client a few days later. He has to talk to Harry about it, though, so he can find him a client. He hasn’t spoken to Harry for a few days, but it’s nothing crazy. Between him not working a ton and Harry seemingly being busy, it’s not like they’ve had time to see each other.

So as he knocks on the door to Harry’s office, he’s not even sure it’ll open. He shouldn’t have even questioned it because it opens nearly immediately.

“What do you-” He’s staring out above Louis, but looks down when he realizes the person is shorter than him. “Louis. Come on in.”

Louis follows, sitting in his usual chair. Harry sits in his chair, on the other side of the desk.

“What did you want?” Harry’s voice holds much less agitation than usual.

“I want to do another one on one. Should I come to you every time or do I find the clients myself?”

The older man sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Give me a schedule you want to stick to and I’ll get you clients for those nights.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

The conversation is effectively over, but Louis sits still. Harry doesn’t even try to get him to leave this time, just lets him sit there as he works.

“Did you want to do a one on one tonight?” He doesn’t look up from his work and it takes Louis a moment to realize he’s talking to him. He had slightly zoned out and wasn’t expecting Harry to speak at all.

“Um, yeah, if that’s possible. I do have a question, though- how much should I charge?”

“For your body? As much as possible.” Louis doesn’t hear him clearly, as it’s mumbled, and asks for clarification. “I think you should charge a couple hundred for everything. If anyone complains about the cost, tell them to get lost.”

“Oh, okay. I think I undercharged the last person, then.” Louis laughs a little.

“You’re worth a lot, Louis. Don’t forget that.”

Louis shifts in his seat, blushing slightly. “Thanks. Uh, you’re worth a lot, too.”

“Yeah, I know. Millions, actually.” It takes Louis a second to get that it’s a joke about Harry’s bank account, but he releases a giggle when he does. Harry smiles, his dimples coming out. He coughs, pulling himself together and sitting up straight. “Since you want to do a one on one tonight, I guess I’ll set that up quickly for you.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“You can come back in here once you’re done if you’d like.” Louis nods, staying seated while Harry checks the back rooms.

Harry goes back and asks Laura, the girl in charge of keeping the area running properly. She says that there’s one man in the cheap room and two in the nicer rooms. She then tells him that one of the guys in the nicer rooms is a bit of a creep, but the other one looks like he has less money.

So Harry goes back to Louis. “I found a guy for you.”

He takes him to the nicer rooms and lets him into the room. Inside is a man with cheap clothes and shaky hands. He looks sweaty and absolutely terrified.

When Louis finishes with the man, he’s seven hundred dollars richer. He didn’t even have to list a number. The man seemed terrified the entire way through and just shoved a pile of money in his hands at the end.

So he makes his way to Harry’s office and glides in without knocking, earning no more than a quick glance from his boss. He sits in his usual seat while Harry finishes a call.

“Yeah, okay, Liam. I know.” There’s a soft sigh from Harry and he plops down in his chair. “Listen, I’ll call you back later, it’s late and I’ve got to go.” There’s a pause. “It’s 4 am.”

He hangs up the phone and runs his hands through his hair, sighing again. Louis goes to get up to comfort him, but he looks up at around the same time. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“How ‘bout you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“How’d the one on one go?”

“It went fine, I guess. Actually, I’d say it went fairly well since he gave me $700 for a blow job.”

“Wow, so you’re that good, huh? Might have to book you at some point.” Louis laughs a little and Harry smirks slightly.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’d say I’m that good. I think he was just that nervous.”

“Don’t doubt yourself. With the amount you talk, there’s no doubt your face muscles work well.”

Louis grins wide, shaking his head. “Alright, enough talk about me blowing people.”

“What would you rather talk about?”

“What about you? Do you do a good job blowing people? Or are you more used to only getting blown?”

Harry laughs a little. “I’ve heard I’m better at using my mouth for something else down there.”

Louis plays dumb, quirking a brow and tilting his head. “Oh, and what would that be?”

“Well…” Harry picks up a beer bottle from a desk, something Louis hadn’t noticed. He holds it close to his lips and looks at Louis. “I usually do something like this.”

And then he starts licking around the rim. Then he sticks his tongue in and swirls it around a bit, thrusting it in and out after he feels he’s done a thorough enough job. He pulls his tongue out and simply sucks at the rim. And then his tongue goes at it again.

As Louis watches, his pupils enlarge and his breathing quickens. He feels himself getting hard in his getup, shifting as slightly as he can so it’s not as obvious. He’s wearing a cropped tank with matching choker and thong. It’s quite hard to hide an erection when your dick is barely covered soft. If his dick wasn’t so small, he definitely wouldn’t be able to hide it.

Harry pulls his mouth off, having maintained eye contact the whole time, and puts the empty bottle down. He smirks at Louis. “My partners usually prefer that to a blow job.”

Louis’ panting, holding himself back from palming himself. He nods. “Yeah. I, um, I get that. I bet I’d rather that, too.”

“Does your boyfriend eat you out often?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend. And I’ve never been eaten out.”

Harry’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “Never? And how has no one rimmed you before?”

“I usually only do hookups. And hookups don’t like giving oral, only receiving if it happens at all.”

“With an ass like that, the first thing I would want to do is get my mouth on it. So juicy and…” He licks his lips and it clicks with Louis. Harry’s drunk, at least slightly. “I’d wanna keep that forever, too. That’s a body you hold onto, one that you keep on lockdown. Tie you up and never let you down.”

Louis’ mouth dries up. As much as he’s used to hearing odd thoughts that shouldn’t be said aloud from drunk customers, it feels different when he’s attracted to the person. And when they’re from his boss.

“God, I’d get you off repeatedly, making you so oversensitive it hurts. And I’d just continue using you for my own pleasure, fuck you all night long before finally-” He groans out, palming himself. And Louis finally starts palming himself, too. He lets out a weak moan, losing himself in the pleasure of Harry’s voice. “I’d cum in you and then eat you out. And I’d get you to cum a final time. Maybe I’d suck you off a little bit to help you with your orgasm. It’d be so incredible…”

Louis moans again and then stands up. “Fuck, Harry...” He walks shakily over to Harry, getting down on his knees in front of him. “Why don’t I show you how good my mouth is?”

Harry nods and Louis moves his hand, palming him lightly. Then he unzips his suit pants, pulling the obstacle out of the way. He stares in awe at the ginormous cock, licking his lips in anticipation.

He leans in and gives a kitten lick to the head. He sticks his tongue into the inside of the foreskin, licking around at the slit. One of his hands moves up and down the base while the other plays with his balls.

He moves his tongue out and bobs his head down, slowly. He starts with a small bob and works to going further and further down until he’s deepthroating it. He can’t fit it all in his mouth, so he works his hand over the lower part in time to his thrusts. Harry’s holding himself back above him, which he notices and decides to remedy.

He pulls off and swallows the precum that’s gathered in his mouth before speaking. “Do you wanna fuck my mouth?”

“Fuck, yes, Louis.” He stands up, making Louis smile. “Tap my thigh three times if you need me to pull out immediately and check on you, twice if you need me to slow down, and once if you’re on the verge of needing air. Got it?”

Once Louis nods, he grins, in an attractively maniacal manner. He guides himself back into Louis’ mouth, starting slowly with his thrusts. As Louis’ jaw unlocks and he’s able to glide in and out smoothly, he builds his pace up faster.

Not long after, he’s fucking Louis’ mouth, hard. He’s holding onto Louis’ hair to keep him in place as he ruins the young boy.

Louis taps his thigh once and he pulls away immediately. “Are you okay?”

He coughs, nodding with a smile. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just… Need to breathe a little.”

His voice is raspy and absolutely fucked out. Harry smiles knowing he’s the reason for that. He pulls him up to his feet, picking him up and seating him on the table.

“Can I fuck you?”

Louis nods eagerly. “Yes, yeah.”

“Okay. Okay, good. Cool.” Harry steps away from him, walking back and forth in his office and tossing his hands in the air. Louis giggles.

“You alright? What’s wrong, Haz?”

“I need lube. And a condom.”

Louis smiles. “There are both of those in the back rooms. I’m still fully clothed if you’d like me to go grab them really quick.”

There are no customers left at this point, but that doesn’t mean that none of the strippers are still around. Some hang around in the back after closing, at the very least. So it’s not worth risking Harry walking around pantless when Louis is covered up.

So Harry agrees and Louis races off to gather supplies.

When he gets back, Harry’s pulling his pants off. Louis slips into the room and starts pulling off his clothing as well. Once they’re both naked, Harry pulls Louis back onto the desk he had cleared during Louis’ leave.

He grabs the lube and pours a little bit onto his fingers, flipping Louis over. He scrambles a little, getting onto his hands and knees. Harry starts fingering him, inserting one finger to start.

Finding that one finger slips in rather easily, he adds another. He pumps them in and out, pressing against Louis’ walls to find his prostate. He finds it after a minute or so of searching and pumps his fingers against it.

“Want you to cum once now and again on my cock. This time untouched and then I might help you with the second one. But only if you’re a good boy.”

Louis whimpers and nods. As Harry insistently rubs at his prostate, he thinks about how he’s about to get wrecked by this man. Harry’s standing behind him, hovering over him. He’s so much bigger than him. He could snap Louis in half if he wanted.

It’s with that thought that he cums all over the desk. It hits his stomach and chin and maybe even gets in his hair a little.

Harry pulls the three fingers he had worked into Louis out and slides his condom on. He lubes himself up and pushes against his hole.

It takes a few pushes, but he breeches the rim and slides in all the way to the hilt. He stays there, basking in the heat of Louis and the feeling of being so connected, for almost a full minute. Then he pulls almost all the way out and snaps his hips in forcefully.

He starts working his way in and out, making the movements easier and smoother with every thrust. Once he’s gotten the hole prepared for it, he starts pounding into the small body beneath him mercilessly.

Louis takes the pounding well, leaning his upper body down and laying his head on the table. He pushes back into Harry’s thrusts and moans out relentlessly. As Harry gets closer to the edge as well, he reaches around to jack Louis off.

“You’re so small, even your cock is small. It’s a little cocklet. So small, it’s barely even as long as my pinky.”

Louis cums hard at those words. He tightens around Harry and holds him in as he fills the condom.

Harry pulls out and takes the condom off. He ties it off and tosses it into the garbage can. Louis stands up just as Harry falls back into his chair. Louis climbs into his lap, curling into him.

“And here I was thinking you weren’t attracted to me.”

Harry pushes Louis out from him just enough so they can make eye contact. “How on Earth could someone not be attracted to you?”

Louis looks down, red tinging his cheeks from more than the sex. “I don’t know. I mean, I know I’m attractive and all that… I just kind of assumed that you didn’t like me that way. I mean, you are my boss. And then, on top of that, you seem kind of out of my league.”

“I am not. You’re the one who’s out of my league.” He cups Louis’ face and pulls him into a kiss. The sudden peck lasts a few seconds with no tongue being forced at any point. When they pull back, Louis can’t close his mouth.

“I haven’t kissed anyone in years.”

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know that was-” Louis interrupts him with another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Haven’t wanted to kiss anyone in years.”

“Who else have you kissed?”

“My ex-boyfriends, a few friends.”

“Can I ask a question?” Louis nods, resting his head down on his chest. “Why don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“My last one ended on a bit of a sour note. I walked in on him cheating, so we broke up.”

“Oh, babe… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s been five years at this point. I’m over it.” He shimmies a little bit. “No one’s wanted to date me since.” He stands up, feeling too sticky to relax. “Let’s clean up, it’s nearly 5 and I’m tired.”

\-----

Louis decides to take a week off in order to relax a little and get some errands done. By the end of the week, he feels lonely, missing Harry more than he should. The man left their hookup in a rush, leaving him feeling alone.

He has a flickering wish that there had been a body next to him the morning after, but he pushed it aside as he always does.

He gets up and pulls a pair of pants on before walking out to the kitchen. He's got work later that day, so he's gotta start moving. It's already mid-afternoon.

Niall’s out there, sitting at the table. There’s a girl sitting with him, twirling her hair and leaning in to touch him whenever she can. Louis feels weird watching Niall reciprocate, so he rushes to pour a bowl of cereal and go back to his room.

He jumps in bed, sitting for a moment and then pulling out his computer. He searches for a show to watch, landing on a crappy romcom he’s probably seen before.

He has to work tonight, so once he finishes the movie, he stands up and starts getting ready. He goes to the bathroom and takes a shower before going back to his room to get dressed.

The girl is gone, but he can’t be sure she’s not in Niall’s room. He doesn’t really care enough to find out.

He gets back to his room and throws his towel to the ground. He pulls on an off the shoulder top and the matching bottoms. The top is basically a bra. The bottom is like a pair of underwear, but it covers his ass barely more than a g-string would. He then pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. He slips on the alarm necklace Harry gave him, tucking it into his chest beneath his shirt.

He then lies back on his bed. It’s only six, so he still has at least an hour and a half before he has to leave.

So he throws on a random show, watching two episodes before deciding he’ll be early for work. He does need to warm up a little bit.

When he gets to work, it’s only 8:30, so he’s got a full half-hour to get ready. He marches to his dressing room, pulling his outer layers off once he’s in. He leaves the clothing on the chair and exits the room.

He makes his way to Harry’s office, holding back a smile as best he can. When he gets there, Harry’s on the phone yelling once more.

"I know I made a mistake, shut up! I don't need you to rub it in!" He doesn't notice Louis just yet, only noticing him when he sits and lets out a tiny cough.

Harry looks up at him with a glare and Louis’ smile fades. He shrinks a little. Harry starts growling his final words into the phone, his cruel gaze never leaving Louis. When he’s done, he slams the phone down to the table.

“What do you want?” Louis shudders at the voice he uses.

“I-” He didn’t have a plan. He thought he would just come hang out with Harry like normal. Stay here until his dance and then come back. “I want a one on one tonight.”

“Go talk to Laura then! It’s not my job to take care of this for you. I have work to do, so, please. Leave me the fuck alone!”

Louis stands up quickly and stares for a moment before turning on his heel. He walks out as fast as possible, brushing his hand over his eyes to stop his tears from falling. He feels so dumb.

He gets to the one on one area and stands there for a moment. A woman comes up to him, a smile on her face.

“Hey, Tommo, right?”

He nods. “Yeah. I was wondering if you’d set me up a one on one tonight? I have a few dances, so I’ll probably come in around midnight for it. Does that work?”

“Yeah, that works. I’ll get you set up with someone for midnight, you just have to get in here. If you’re too late, I’ll give it to someone else.”

Louis nods and waves goodbye, walking off.

\-----

Louis gets back to the rooms for midnight and meets Laura. She looks less happy than earlier, but not upset by any means.

“Right now it’s really busy, so there are a few options for you. There are two men in nice rooms, one in a cheaper room. The two in nice rooms both look fine, I don’t think you need to be worried by either of them. If you want the button, though, that’s always an option.”

“Okay. I’ll go with one of the nicer room guys. And I’ll take the button if you don’t mind.”

She hands him a necklace identical to the one Harry had given him. Louis thinks for a split second that he maybe doesn’t actually need this. But then he considers the idea that Harry probably wouldn’t care right now if he did ring the button. So it’d be better if he just rings Laura in case of an emergency.

He follows her to the room. When he enters the room to find a tall, skinny man standing in the corner. He smiles when he sees Louis, taking a step toward him.

“Hey, Tommo, right?” Louis nods, not moving away from the door yet. “Answer me with words.”

Louis gulps, the man’s dark tone shaking him slightly. “Yes, I’m Tommo.”

“You’ve got a nice voice. What’s your real name?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

The man walks closer to Louis, making him move sideways so he’ll be able to go around him if he gets any closer. “Oh, come on. It’s just us. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Sir, I’m not telling you my real name.”

He gets way too close, so Louis spins around him to get further from him. The man turns around as well, a terrifying grin filling his face. “Fine. But I am afraid there’s one rule I absolutely need to break.” Louis gulps, fingering the button. “I’m gonna have to fuck you. Can’t let that ass go to waste.”

He presses the button, praying that Laura comes to help him soon. “Sir, that’s not appropriate.”

“The way you whores dress isn’t appropriate either, but I don’t bother you over that. The way you wear almost nothing, shaking everything and enticing innocent men like me. You’re practically begging for it.”

Louis’ shaking at this point. He hits the button two more times, feeling frantic. He even hits the one Harry gave him, hoping that one of them will get him help.

The man boxes him in and touches him, causing him to cry out. He hits the buttons over and over again, starting to cry out for help.

“Shut up, you slut,” the man hisses. Then he dips his head down, sniffing.

Louis screams, wishing the walls weren’t so thick and the music wasn’t so loud.

He’s so caught up in his fear, he doesn’t notice that Harry’s entered the room. He does notice when he throws the man across the room. Louis falls to the ground, collapsing into tears.

“Fuck off! I’m paying for the slut, you can’t do this,” the man cries out.

Harry snarls. “I’m giving you one chance to get out of here. If you leave right now and never come back, I won’t beat your ass.”

The man stands up, almost making it seem like he might give in. “Fuck you, you can’t do that. It’s not legal.”

"You know what's not legal? Sexually assaulting someone." The man laughs at this, like a true psycho. Harry swings, hitting the man directly in the jaw. The man falls back to the ground. “Get out of here. Now!”

The creeper jumps up, holding his mouth, and storms off. He mutters something about never coming back, making it out to be a bad thing. But Louis feels glad that this man is leaving without a plan to come back. Good riddance.

“Are you okay, Lou?” He’s no longer crying, but he is shaking and holding his legs to his chest.

But he powers through it, standing up and acting like he’s fine. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I buzzed for you, I-I didn’t mean to bother you. I, um, meant to buzz Laura and hit the wrong necklace.”

Harry’s face softens and he drops to his knees, making his head the same level as Louis’ stomach. He leans into the skin and wraps his arm around his waist. “I’m so sorry for snapping earlier.”

Louis melts into his touch and runs his hands through his hair. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have kicked you out like that. I should’ve picked your client for you, like always. But I- Liam made a comment about what happened between you and me and I took it to heart. I shouldn't have, I know you're not like that.” Louis doesn't bother asking for the details, unfolding himself and pulling Harry into a hug.

“I’m fine, Harry. Don’t worry.” He stares off, into the distance.

“No, you’re not.” He stands up. “You were just assaulted. You’re not fine. Let’s go. I’m bringing you home.”

“Harry-”

“And you’re not allowed to do these anymore. I’m not risking you getting hurt again.”

“Har-”

“I can’t believe I let this happen!”

“Harry! You didn’t cause this. This is that creep’s fault.”

Harry kisses him, sweet and kind. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

\-----

Apparently, home meant Harry’s place. He carried Louis in and now they’re sitting on the couch.

Louis’ curled into Harry’s lap and they’re watching some random movie. Harry has yet to allow Louis out of his sight and grasp, needing to make sure he’s alright. Louis’ always dealt with this type of sexual attention, but never this aggressive.

“I’m okay, Harry. You can relax a little.” Harry’s grip is tight around him, but he loosens it a little for Louis. Louis rests a hand against his arm, tilting his head so he can kiss Harry’s jaw.

Harry leans down as well, connecting their lips. They start getting more heated, Harry’s tongue entering Louis’ mouth. Louis turns in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry stands and brings him to his room.

The house is large, so it takes a minute to get to the bedroom. When they do, Harry drops Louis to the bed gently and lowers himself down to Louis’ level. He pulls off Louis’ bottoms and then drops to his knees in front of the bed, pulling Louis by his feet over to him. He drops the legs around his shoulders. Louis takes the opportunity to pull his top off, throwing it to the side.

“Gonna eat you out now… Give you something you’ve never had before.” Louis whines out at this and Harry leans down.

Harry’s lips meet Louis’ rim and he immediately feels a rush of pleasure. He sucks on the hole, wiggling his tongue against the rim. Then he pushes in, moving it in and out. As he works it in and out, he has to hold Louis’ legs still so he doesn’t kick him.

He pushes a finger in and presses against Louis’ prostate. Then he moves his tongue up to his perineum, adding a second finger to his hole. This helps Louis reach his first climax of the night.

Harry adds a third finger, not giving Louis any break. He only pulls them out when he’s fully stretched Louis out.

“I want you to know that if you say red, I will stop everything I’m doing. If you say yellow, I’ll slow down. If I ask you for your color and you’re fine, say green.”

“Wha- Why are you telling me this?”

“If you feel too overstimulated, you need to let me know. If I do anything at all that you’d consider too much for you or makes you uncomfortable, you have to let me know. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Louis sighs, taking in his facial expression. He pulls him into a kiss. “I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with a little BDSM before. I like it. That is what you’re into, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” He sits up. “Would you wanna tie me up?”

Harry’s eyes glaze over and he nods. “You’d be into that?”

“Yeah, why not spank me, too? Use a flogger or something like that.”

“Oh, god, fuck yes.” He palms himself. “Stand up. I’ve got something to show you.”

He walks Louis into a separate room, leading him across the house. The walls are red and the ceiling is black. But that’s not the most nerve inducing thing in the room.

There’s a wall of whips, floggers, and paddles. There’s also a stand and a bench, both obviously meant for bondage and things like that. There’s a shelf completely filled with ropes and a few handcuffs. Louis finds himself turned completely on by all of this.

“Are we really doing this?” he asks.

“Only if you want to.”

Louis nods, grabbing his collar and pulling him into the room. “Yes, yes, I want to. Are there any rules for me to follow?”

“Um… Kind of. I want you to refer to me as sir or master. I also want you to submit to everything I say. If you can’t listen, you need to color out. I will always listen to your coloring, okay? I won’t feel upset or anything like that, so don’t hesitate.”

“Okay.” Louis flattens his palm against Harry’s chest and looks around the room. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Harry’s face changes quickly from soft and worried to hard and dominant. “Stand in the frame over there. Hands above your head, legs spread.”

Louis listens and stands, waiting only for a millisecond. Then Harry gets to him, tying his arms above his head, then his legs. Once he’s stuck spread eagle, Harry backs away, grabbing a few other things.

“How do you feel about being blindfolded? Label it with a color.”

“Um… Yellow, sir. But I’m willing to try it.”

Harry nods, not that Louis can see. He pulls a black blindfold over Louis’ eyes, closing him off from the world. Then he grabs the paddle he had chosen, a rigid wooden one that won’t hurt as bad as some of the others.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

He swings back and smacks Louis once. His back arches and he lets out a sharp breath. The second one makes him his, curling his toes. Three later, he’s moaning with every touch. Between each smack, Harry massages his ass after the fifth hit.

“You’re such a good boy, Louis. I’m only gonna spank you ten times tonight, okay? Since we’re just starting this off.” Louis nods. “Can you say it out loud for me baby?”

“Yes, that’s okay.”

“Good boy.”

Louis moans out as he spanks him again. Harry smiles at the bright red skin. He thinks about what it would look like with welts or strokes or splotches. He molds the skin between his palm and his fingers, causing Louis to let out a cross between a moan and a cry.

“So close to done. Color?”

“Green. Feels so good. Can I cum, sir?”

“Of course, darling. You can cum anytime you want. You don’t have to ask permission.”

And with the next spank landing, he cums. He feels overstimulated as the final spank lands, pulling at his restraints.

“Gonna fuck you now. Already nice and open for me. My own, personal little slut.” He quickly puts a condom on and turns back to Louis. He pushes himself into his submissive, not bothering to give him time to adjust before slamming in and out rapidly.

Louis moans as the large arms surround him and hold him, a constant reminder of their size difference. His giant palms glide around Louis’ skin as his mouth marks his neck. Louis moans loudly, feeling so small and weak and loving it.

He’s powerless.

It wouldn’t be so hot if he didn’t know he could color out, but it’s perfect the way it is. He feels safe with Harry even in moments like this where he’s completely under his control. If Harry wanted to, he could do some real damage to Louis. But he would never do that.

Harry starts swiveling his hips as he thrusts in and out, biting at Louis’ shoulder with every movement. The boy moans in front of him, completely his. He pulls at his nipples, tweaking them and twisting slightly. Then he slides his hands down his chest and pulls at his tiny cock. It all fits in one hand- with his balls there, too- rather easily, turning Harry on immensely.

It’s not long before he’s filling the condom, massaging Louis’ balls and sending him over the edge as well.

“Oh, fuck!” he lets out, cumming dry this time. He feels so overstimulated but in the best way.

Harry bucks his hips up one last time at the name, moaning out loudly. He pulls out and kisses Louis’ neck.

He tosses the condom in the trash and grabs a washcloth for Louis. Using the handy sink in the room, he wets it and returns to the tied up boy. He wipes him down and then starts untying him. He starts by taking the blindfold off and then gets to work on the wrists.

“I hope you know how much this size difference gets me off," Harry tells Louis. "You're so small, like a doll."

“Fuck off. I'm not that small.”

Harry throws his arms in the air for a moment before kneeling down to untie his feet. “Hey, I’m not making fun of it. Like I said, I find it hot. I'm like twice your size.”

“Hey! I may only be 5’3, but I am a grown adult! I’m 22 for god’s sake.”

“I’m 6’3 and almost 30. So there's a bit of a pattern going.”

“Shut up.” Louis folds his arms and looks away, a hint of red covering his face.

Harry pecks him on the lips with a smile on his face and Louis smiles, too. He pulls back and places his hands gently on his hips. Louis stares up at him with a youthful type of love in his eyes. “If you're not into the kink, I won't mention it again. I can't help it if I find it hot in my head, but I'll keep it in there if it bothers you.”

“I find it hot, too. You're so much bigger than me, it'd be so easy for you to take advantage or hurt me in a bad way. But you don't. And I trust you not to. I think that's really hot.”

Harry shakes his head, pulling Louis against his chest. Louis doesn’t remember him taking off his clothing, so it must’ve been after he was blindfolded. His pecs are warm and solid, enough fat there to be comfortable but muscular enough to be firm.

He allows himself to submit, falling slightly into subspace as Harry picks him up. He grabs a tube of lotion before carrying the tiny body to his room.

He lies Louis down on the bed. Then he starts massaging Louis’ red ass, leaving gentle kisses. Once he’s done, he lays down next to the floaty boy. He’s yet to ground himself yet, still off in subspace.

“Goodnight, baby. Come back in the morning, when you’re ready.”

\-----

When Louis wakes up, he’s happy to find himself wrapped in Harry’s arms and in Harry’s blankets. He feels extremely comfortable and hesitates to move, but when his bladder makes itself known, he has to.

He slips out from under Harry’s arm and heads out to find the bathroom. Once he exits the room, though, he doesn’t know where to go. Yeah, he could make his way to the playroom. Yeah, he’d be able to find his way to the exit of the house. But he doesn’t know where the bathroom is. He never asked Harry about that or paid enough attention to see one.

The house is big, too, so it would take a while to search for it. But that’s what he’ll have to do.

So he sets off, opening every door he crosses paths with. It’s honestly really boring. There are a couple of guest rooms, a home office, the playroom (he didn’t actually remember where it was), a gaming room, and then, finally, a bathroom.

He goes to the bathroom and then attempts to find his way back to the bedroom.

When he gets there, Harry’s standing up, looking frantic and worried. When Louis walks in, he relaxes, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug.

“I thought you had left!”

Louis pats his back, giving in to the hug once he realizes it’s futile to fight it. “Of course not. I just went to find a bathroom.”

Harry laughs, confusing Louis until he explains. “There’s a bathroom right there.”

He points to a door within the room, something Louis hadn’t even thought to look for. He sighs, a lopsided smile making its way onto his face. “Oh.”

“Yeah. You didn’t have to leave.” He kisses Louis’ forehead and pulls him into his arms, lying them back down on the bed. “Let’s cuddle just for a few minutes. I’m not quite ready to wake up.”

\-----

That night, Harry drives them to the club. Louis has work and so does he.

Louis wears his usual bikini-style top and a pair of shorts. The shorts have no ass, though. There's a simple strip from his thong that barely covers his hole being the only coverage in the back. Harry didn’t say anything when he put it on, but he did give him a side-eye and nearly growled.

Before they can leave the car, he pulls Louis aside. “You don’t have to go back and strip. If you want to just stay home, or sit in my office, that’s okay.”

Louis chuckles to hide the way his jaw clenches. He doesn’t need Harry telling him what to do. “I’ll be fine, okay? Calm down. I can handle myself.”

His shoulders sag and he nods. “I know. I just… you’ve dealt with a lot of bullshit from people in there, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Louis cups his face. “I’ll get you immediately if anything happens, alright? There’s no need to worry.”

Harry nods and they get out of the car. Louis runs ahead into the building, getting to his changing room quickly. He pulls off his outer clothing, finishing that just as Bebe joins him. He smiles at her and she lifts an eyebrow with a smirk.

“You slept with Harry.”

“I’ve slept with him twice.”

“Yes!” she squeals, pulling him into a hug. 

He hugs her back and then pulls away, exiting the room so he can go dance. As he wanders the crowd, he gets catcalled and someone grabs his ass.

Across the room, Harry’s standing and watching. He locks eyes with Louis and glares slightly when Louis does nothing to stop the man’s touch.

Louis smirks a little, turning towards the man. “Hello, sir… Would you like a lap dance?”

“Yes… That sounds lovely.”

“Well, that’s too bad. Lou- I mean, Tommo, come on. You’re coming with me to the office.”

Louis glares at him but follows nonetheless. When the door to the office closes, he goes off. “What the fuck was that?! I know you’re a little protective, but I have to do my job still! If I can’t let men touch me without you freaking out, I can’t get paid. If I can’t get paid, I can’t pay for rent.”

“You are mine. I won’t just stand there and watch as these men salivate at you while you tell them it’s okay.”

“I still have to do my job! You can’t expect me to stop just because you don’t like it!” He’s fired up, yelling slightly.

Harry doesn’t respond with words, though. He kisses Louis, forcing him up against the wall and into his arms. Louis pulls him in by the collar, pushing his lips against the kiss. He thrusts his hips down against Harry’s. They rut together, the messy kiss pausing so Harry can attack his neck.

He marks the skin, claiming Louis. He sucks at his collarbones, pulling the tiny bikini top off. He grips at Louis’ ass, fingering the string of his thong. He moves it to the side and starts rubbing at Louis’ hole.

Louis pushes down on it, causing the finger to breach him dry. He cries out in pleasure at the pain, thrusting down on the finger. Harry pushes in a second finger, leaning down so his mouth rests against his ear.

“Remember the color system.”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow, green for go. Right?”

Harry nods, pushing in a third finger. The stretch is getting more painful, but that just turns Louis on more. Harry adds a fourth and final finger, only leaving it in for a few seconds. He brushes his fingers against Louis’ prostate purposefully, almost as if he’s grabbing at it to pull the orgasm out of his lover. Louis cums, jerking his body around as he ruins his pants. Harry pulls his fingers out and puts Louis on the floor gently, walking off for a moment.

“I made sure to have lube ready this time,” he chuckles.

Louis rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He pulls off his shorts and the barely-there pair of underwear, leaving it on the ground. He slips out of his shoes, feeling tiny without the heels he had on. He holds his wrist, standing in wait of Harry.

Harry picks him up again, holding him against the wall again. “Are you clean?”

Louis nods, closing his eyes at the idea of having Harry in him bare. “Never had sex without a condom.”

“Me neither. And I’m clean. Can I-”

“Yes, fuck, yes, please. Want you to cum inside me and plug me up.”

“I could actually do that… I started keeping a plug in my drawer after the first time, just in case this happened.”

Harry pushes into Louis and he cries out. He feels his oversensitive cocklet get hard again, ready to be good for his lover. Harry bottoms out and then starts moving his hips, slow at first.

“You feel so fucking good…” He holds Louis’ hips hard, thrusting in and out of the small body. He uses him for his pleasure, not bothering to take care of Louis. He trusts him to color out if he needs to.

Louis goes pliant in his hold, happy to be a little play toy during sex. It helps get him off. He feels himself get closer to his second orgasm as Harry abuses his prostate and holds him tight against the wall.

“Mine- ugh- all mine…” Harry nips at Louis’ collarbones and grips his ass. “Not any of those fucking perverts… All mine…”

He jacks Louis off in time with his thrusts, moving them to their highs in sync. Louis cums first, tightening around Harry. “All yours, Harry, all yours…”

Harry cums inside of him, filling him up. Louis notes that it’s a little sticky and warm and that he really enjoys it. He holds onto Harry, his body sagging in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Fuck, that was great…” Harry pulls out, humming a yeah. Louis puts a finger over his hole, feeling the cum drip down his thighs. “Get the plug or grab a towel, this is getting gross quickly.”

Harry chuckles, walking off and grabbing the plug. He returns and slips it into the willing sub. Louis whines at the way it rubs against his prostate. They sit on the couch in the office, Louis laying on top of Harry.

He stares up at the ceiling and starts talking. “It’s not okay for us to have sex to solve all of our disagreements. I know you feel worried but you have to get that I do too. I was the one who got harassed, okay? I’m scared too. But I have to suck it up because I have to pay my bills. And I like dancing. You have to understand that.”

“I don’t though. I can pay any bills you have and you don’t have to worry about that. I’m a fucking millionaire.”

“I-” He pauses, sighing. “I don’t want to be using you or be your sugar baby.”

“Please don’t worry about that. I won’t feel used, I’ll feel happy you’re happy.”

“I won’t be happy being so reliant on you, though.”

“Please, Lou. If you really want, I can get you a job somewhere else, somewhere that you wouldn’t be subjected to this treatment. Like, I could buy you a dance studio, and you could teach lessons. Or something like that. I don’t want to take this away from you, I just want to take you away from here. I’m almost done with fixing it and I’ll be selling it soon. I won’t be here to protect you for much longer.”

“I-” Louis stops, considering the idea of leaving here and working somewhere else. “I’m not qualified for that.”

“Then I’ll pay for you to get qualified. Your wish is my command.”

“Harry…”

“Stop searching for a reason to not accept. I would give you the world if only you’d ask.”

Louis feels tears of happiness prick at his eyes. He pulls Harry into a hug, cuddling his head into his neck. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Lou. I care about you so much.”

Louis closes his eyes. “I care about you, too.”

\-----

They don’t decide to move in together for another five months. It doesn’t really come up until Louis makes a passing complaint about his rent cost. He had refused to allow Harry to pay for it but still wanted to vent. That month, the rent got hiked up because Niall decided to throw a party while Lou was away and a hole got put in the wall. Harry immediately jumped in on that.

So today, Bebe and Niall are helping him move.

“When you open up this new business of yours, can I be a dance instructor?” Bebe asks, sitting down for a few minutes after having helped move one of the heavier boxes in. They’re about to break for lunch, so everyone’s about to sit anyway.

“Ooh, if so, can I work there, too? I wanna be a dance instructor! I can do choreography!” Niall adds in.

“Ni, can you even dance?” Louis asks.

“No, but-”

“I can teach you,” Bebe tells him, winking. Niall turns red and Louis giggles. Bebe’s been flirting all day and Niall’s only noticed the more obvious things.

Harry’s off picking up lunch, so he’s standing on his own. As he stares at his two best friends getting to know each other, he feels a buzzing suddenly. It’s not in his pocket, though, it’s in him. The vibrating butt plug Harry inserted into him earlier.

He turns bright red and stands further from the other two, hoping their conversation will drown out the noise. It gets more powerful and he chokes back a moan. He moves to stand behind the kitchen counter, putting even more space between him and his friends.

Harry enters the door then, a shameless smirk on his face. He carries in the food and puts it in front of Louis. He walks around the counter and pecks Louis’ lips.

Niall dives into the bag of food and pulls out his meal. He also pulls out Bebe’s order, handing it to her shyly. She smiles, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widen and he turns away from her, walking over and sitting on the couch. She follows, sitting next to him but a cushion away. He tucks his head down and moves closer to her.

As the two of them get distracted in yet another pointless conversation, Harry leans into Louis’ ear. “Don’t cum. You don’t wanna mess up your pants.”

Louis whines, bowing his head in silent submission. They had planned for this and he had agreed. But he still hates not being able to cum. Lucky for him, he has a cock ring on, so he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

“Be a good boy… Maybe you’ll get a treat for it later,” Harry tells him before turning away and grabbing his food. Then he walks off and sits with Bebe and Niall.

Louis shifts his pants to cover himself better before joining them. He sits next to Harry, nearly in his lap. Niall and Bebe are too lost in flirtation to notice the awkward situation next to them.

Louis’ struggling not to rut against his partner, feeling the way his eyes glaze over. Harry smirks, simply dropping an arm over his shoulder. He ignores Louis completely and starts a conversation.

“So, have you two met before?”

Bebe is the first to respond, putting her arm over Niall’s shoulder in a similar manner to Harry. “No, but I’m so glad Louis’ finally introduced us. In the past, we’ve always missed each other. Wish we’d gotten this opportunity sooner.”

“Hmm. Lou baby, why didn’t you introduce these lovely people to each other before?”

Louis stares up at Harry, blinking slowly and trying to put together a full thought. The vibrator is pulsing inside of him and he could swear his prostate is going to be bruised after this. “Um, I, uh, just never got the, uh, chance before.”

His voice is squeaky and breathy. Bebe squints like she knows what’s happening but just giggles. Niall seems too caught up on staring at Bebe to notice anything. He could get hit with a bus and barely blink at this point. Anyone else would be creeped out, but Bebe seems flattered.

“I’m glad you finally got the chance. I’ll help you move anytime if this happens every time,” Bebe says.

“Yeah, same,” Niall says, nodding.

“As nice as that sentiment is, he won’t be moving any time soon.” Harry’s tone leaves no room for any comment on the subject, not that anyone has an argument. It’s obvious to everyone there that these two are in it for the long haul.

What they don’t know is that Harry plans on proposing soon. One week from today is their six month anniversary, and though it seems soon, he’s in love. And he knows that Louis’ in love as well.

\-----

When he kneels down in front of Louis, the boy has no words. He covers his mouth and gasps. Harry swears he tears up, too.

“I have known you for about half of a year. I still remember the first time we met, when I called you into my office. I had seen you dancing a few nights before, and you had put all of your attention on me. I couldn’t get you out of my mind even if I wanted to. And then you came into my office all confident and cocky. I immediately wanted you. Now that I have you, I know I was right to feel that way. Now that I know you, I want more. I want to spend the rest of forever with you.” When he pulls out the black box, Louis does actually let a few tears slip down.

“Harry…”

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you make me the happiest man in the world and promise me your hand in marriage?”

“Oh, Harry!” He dives forward and hugs him tightly, clinging to his shirt. “I would love to! I love you so much!”

“I love you, too. It’s worth every moment of anticipation for this moment.” He stands and pulls Louis with him, kissing him and pulling back to put the ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, it's the same name as on here, Larrrystlinson. Send me any prompts you have on there or in the comments here.


End file.
